


His Last Moments

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lung Cancer, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Canon, This hurted me as much as it hurted them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: After contracting lung cancer, Micheal spends his last hours with his loved one
Relationships: Micheal & Shawn, Micheal/OC
Kudos: 4





	His Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a prompt i found online:
> 
> 20\. You are on your deathbed, surrounded by your loved ones. They are attentively waiting what may be your final words. Describe the scene, what you say, and the last precious moments of life.

It happened so quickly, Micheal Realman, otherwise known as the ex-demon Micheal, had lived the next few years as a human, he had made a few friends, lived a mostly good life, and surprisingly made amends with Shaun, now he laid in his deathbed because of his disease they call Lung cancer, he can remember how it all started.....

\---------------------

_It was a pleasant day, Micheal was going to meet Shawn and Morrigan at the cafe, he got his usual cup of joe and sat down with the two._   
  
_"So how your day going so far, Micheal?" Shawn asked._   
  
_"It's been the same as every other day, pretty good" Micheal replied._   
  
_"You always say that" Morrigan exclaimed._   
  
_"Not all the days are good you know" Micheal replied._   
  
_"We know about that, you idiot!" Shawn remarked._   
  
_Morrigan giggled as she watched this friendly rivalry of the demons-turned-human._   
  
_"You guys must have a great rivalry over there" She joked._   
  
_"We been rivals longer than you have been dating Micheal before you married him" Shawn added._   
  
_"Shawn!" Micheal exclaimed, blushing._   
  
_"Come on, you know that's true" Shawn added._   
  
_"What can you say, you cannot hide secrets from anyone" Morrigan said._   
  
_The three laughed, Suddenly, Micheal started coughing, Shawn noticed this, he smirked._   
  
_"Now you're doing the fake cough to cover your feelings, i seen this before" Shawn said._   
  
_"Shawn...S-Shawn, i don't think this is a..." Micheal stuttered._   
  
_Micheal then started coughing again, he fell down on his knees, breathing with difficulty, Shawn then got worried along with Morrigan._   
  
_"Micheal, what's the matter?" Morrigan exclaimed._   
  
_Micheal only wheezed in answering, Shawn looked closely, he saw a trickle of blood on his demon rival's mouth, he looked at him wide eyed, he then looked around the spectators watching the scene._   
  
_"Somebody call 911!" Shawn exclaimed._   
  
_Micheal looked up at Shawn and Morrigan, who both stayed by his side._   
  
_"It's ok, it's ok, we're going to get you to a hospital, just stay with us!" Morrigan exclaimed._   
  


_\--------------------_   


It's been a few weeks and Micheal has been weaker than before, he was...dying, His friends stayed by his side the whole time, they knew Micheal would die any day, but Micheal kept them positive because he didn't want him to be sad when he died, Until finally...that day happened.....

The doctors told his friends that he wouldn't have much time left and was advised to say their final goodbyes, They entered in, Micheal smiled as they saw them, Shawn started at him.

"Why are you still smiling?" He asked.

"I have to do it, i want to be positive in death" Micheal replied. 

Shawn sighed, but with a shaky voice and tears running.

"You know you're stupid" He exclaimed. 

"Why so?" Micheal asked.

"You're dying! You're dying of cancer for Christ sake! This world is already hard to handle and you're still positive! You were a demon and so was i, you're so dumb.....And i'm worried!" Shawn stuttered.

Shawn then broke down crying, his face buried on Micheal's chest, Micheal looked at him, he never thought that his boss would care for him that much about him, but he didn't care about that, he was going to die of his illness, he placed a hand on Shawn's hand, Shawn looked up with his tear-stained face, he saw the smile of his friend-rival.

"It's ok, we're supposed to do that, it's part of life" Micheal replied.

"But...you're going to die soon, you'll.." Shawn started.

"Leave you alone? No, i'll be here inside of your heart until we're reunited at the Good Place, heck, i'll be with you no matter where i go...No matter-*coughs* what the odds are, so don't worry about me, ok?" Micheal reassured.

Shawn nodded as he understood, Micheal then looked at his other friends, he then place his head on the pillow as his eyes turned glassy and a small smile on his face.

"Thanks...i'll never forget you....I'm coming, Janet" Micheal whispered.

Micheal then closed his eyes and breathed his last, Shawn sighed as he looked at the body.

" _See you later...you big-hearted demon_ "


End file.
